


Lost Children

by JJWay



Series: Loki's Four Children [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parenting, Gen, Victor's Surprisingly Good with Children?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: Victor's on the train back to New York and encounters four children who have lost their father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another day spent cleaning up my laptop.

Victor von Doom hated taking public transport. After spending half an hour sitting on the train he’d forgotten his reasons for having to be here in favour for his burning hatred. Granted he was in first class with only a few other rich business men, and it brought him a slight joy knowing he was the most important person here. He was the CEO of the most powerful company in the world right now, Von Doom Industries, all these people around him were complete nobodies. Yet, despite being as important as he is, here Victor is on a train like an everyday person. As soon as he gets home back in New York he’s having a shower. Of course that’s not an option; he has a meeting with his shareholders.

In an attempt to avoid eye contact with the men around him, Victor’s been preparing for his meeting on his iPad, going through his graphs and comparing them to last months and last years, then checking that his plans for a new machine are up to scratch, not that any of them will understand. When Victor completes everything he looks up to see one of the men noticing and planning to get up to speak to him, so Victor quickly unlocks the iPad and goes through the whole thing again.

 

Victor’s halfway through doing this for the fourth time when something catches his eye, something new in his peripheral vision. There are four children standing the middle of the carriage, one girl and three boys. Victor wouldn’t put any of them older than twelve, the youngest only a toddler. One of the boys looks around with a panicked expression before whispering, “he’s not here.”

“We’ve looked around the whole train, maybe he didn’t get on,” the girl says trying to the sooth the boy. Victor notices the business men around him looking anywhere but at the children, which sparks his mind with an idea. These kids could be the perfect way of avoiding conversation with them.

“Excuse me,” Victor say to them, “is there something wrong?” The girl turns around quickly to face him with slight relief on her face, it’s then Victor notices with interest she has not so subtle heterchromia, one eye bright green and the other a dark blue.

“We’ve lost our father, we haven’t seen him since we got on the train,” she says in a very mature manner, perhaps Victor was wrong saying no older than twelve. Victor tells the four of them to sit down at his table, two of the boys sit opposite him, and the girl sits next to him with the toddler on her lap.

“What are your names?” Victor asks trying to make them more comfortable. He doesn’t have much experience with children, and he can’t say he likes them too much, but right now dealing with them seems like the lesser of two evils.

“I’m Hela,” the girl says. She is rather thin, with long straight black hair that goes down to the middle of her back, and a neat fringe. “This is Jormungar,” Hela points the black haired child in her lap, with the same blue eyes as her one. “That’s Sleipnir,” the blonde sat opposite her with blue eyes, “and Fenrir,” a brunette with green eyes.

“Do you all have different parents?” Victor wonders, with such an array of colours he can’t image they're full blooded siblings, even if in the face they all seem rather similar.

“No, we all have the same fathers,” Hela replies.

“Fathers?” What has Victor got himself into?

“Our daddy gave birth to us, male pregnancy. He’s the one we’ve lost, our, I suppose actual father, died two years ago.” Children overshare, Victor thinks, but outside he smiles and nods.

“How old are you?”

Again it’s Hela who answers, and she answers Victor’s suspicions that she’s the oldest, though younger than he thought. “I’m 10, Sep’s 8, Fen’s 5 and Jormungar’s 2.”

“You’re very mature for your age,” Victor remarks, to which Hela laughs lightly.

“I get told that a lot. So who are you?” As she asks, Hela opens her backpack and pulls out some books and passes them over for Sep and Fen.

“Victor von Doom,” he says and automatically holds out his hand to shake.

“You own Von Doom Industries right?” Hela asks excitedly, and Victor nods. “Wow, it’s really nice to meet you. My daddy says your psychopath, but you seem really nice,” Victor tries to keep a smile on his face. This isn’t the first time he’s heard the word psychopath, when you get a reputation of killing people that disappoint you it’s to be expected. Victor knows perfectly well that if the government didn’t know he was a genius and the best thing their country has then he’d be locked up in, if not prison, then the loony bin. “You know, I’ve been studying the differences between alive bodies and dead ones, in hopes to find the existence of a soul. Because if you look at the fact that structurally there’s no difference between the two, they both have the same number of atoms, that alone should prove that souls don’t exist, but-“

“Hela, I’m sure he’s not interested in your little science project,” Sleipnir interrupts with an exasperated sigh.

“You’re just jealous that I perfectly understand the human body and you do not, because my IQ is triple yours.”

“No, I just want to figure out how we’re going to get back to our dad.” Victor watches as the siblings bicker back and forth, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact this ten year old girl is studying biology at such a high level.

“Do you have your father’s phone number?” Victor suddenly says in the middle of their argument.

“I know it,” Hela says and Victor gets out his phone for her to type it in.

 

Victor holds the phone up to his ear and waits for the ringing to end. “I can’t talk right now,” a rushed says on the other end before Victor can get in a hello. “Can you call me back later?”

“I have your children here,” Victor just says to get his attention, then realises just how much of a kidnapper he sounds like.

“What?” The voice says much slowly now, and Victor’s sure he’s heard a hint of fear.

“They got on the train without you, they’re perfectly fine but where are you?” The guy lets out a sigh of relief.

“I’m still at the station, where is your train headed?”

“New York.”

“At least they got on the right train,” the guy laughs lightly, not unlike Hela does, “would you mind looking after them until I can get down there? I’ll get on the next available train.” If only Victor had just ignored the children like everyone else. He has a meeting in an hour, and it’ll probably take about two hours for their father to get back to New York.

 

“Your tower is actually amazing,” Hela remarks when the five of them are standing outside looking up at the massive building.

“Better than Stark’s?” Victor asks which Hela confirms with a smile. “Right, I have a meeting to attend to,” Victor tells them as they walk across the lobby into the elevator, he ignores the ‘good afternoon, Mr von Doom’s.

“Can I press the button?” Fenrir asks excitedly, and Victor allows it pointing out which button to press. When they reach the floor they exit the elevator and enter another one on the right.

“Why do you have to take a different elevator to your office?” Sleipnir asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Security reasons,” is Victor’s simple explanation. “Second floor,” he tells Fenrir much to his delight. “Now I want you to stay in my office while I go to a meeting,” he tells them as they walk into the same waiting room outside his transparent office. His secretary raises a questioning eyebrow.

 

In his office are three sofas surrounding a coffee table in front of a TV. Then behind the sitting area is his desk. So Victor deposits the children on the sofas, with his secretary looking after them, handing her his phone incase their father calls back. Then Victor exits through an extra door in his office which leads to the meeting room, which isn’t the only way there, if they had gone to the highest floor in the first elevator then it would have lead to a corridor which then would lead to the meeting room. Yes, his office tower was made more difficult than it should have been.

The meeting went fine, as expected, his personal assistant Dillian had been there to ensure he didn’t shoot someone. When he returns to his office the children are happily watching TV, and his secretary informs him that their father, Loki his secretary says having now discovered his name, is about twenty minutes away and will come to the tower to pick up his children. Finally Victor can get rid of them, not that looking after them has been terrible, he could just do without. For the rest of the time Victor speaks with Hela about his work, she surprisingly being able to understand everything he’s talking about. Victor knows he was highly intelligent as a child, but yet it seems odd seeing it on another. Then just as they’re talking about his company’s project to study a pathway into alternative universes he gets a text from Loki saying he’s outside.

“Come on, kids,” Victor utters standing up from the sofa before furrowing his eyebrows. He didn’t think that sentence would ever come out of his mouth.

“Daddy!” Jormungar chirps happily. Victor picks him up and they head downstairs.

Once they get into the lobby both Sleipnir and Fenrir run ahead to find their father. Hela stays by his side and Jormungar, despite his want to see his ‘daddy’, snuggles into his neck. Victor has no idea what Loki looks like so he’s following Hela completely. Then he sees him, and Victor can see every part of him divided into his four children. He looks mostly like Hela and Jormundgar. The same shade of black hair as the two of them, and the same green eyes as half of Hela and Fenrir. The five of them all have the same slightly pointed nose. “Sweetheart,” Loki sighs and take Jormungar into his arms before shifting him onto his hip and bending to hug his daughter. “Ready to go?” He asks his children not even acknowledging Victor standing there. I look after his children and…nothing. Hela nods at her dad before turning to Victor, which finally draws Loki’s attention to him. “Thank you,” he says, “I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t found them.” Though his words are kind Victor doubt his sincerity. That’s until Hela hugs him, her black-haired head only coming to his waist. Victor’s not sure how to react, and pets her head hesitantly.

“You're welcome?”

“I had a lot of fun,” Hela tells him whilst smiling up at him.

“Yeah…I enjoyed your company too,” Victor says awkwardly, and looks to see Loki staring surprised, before breaking out into a smile.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of introducing myself,” he says holding out a hand, “I’m Loki Laufeyson.” Victor shakes the hand and smiles back.

“Victor von Doom,” Loki’s eyes widen slightly.

“I didn’t even realise, stupid of me not to make the connection.” Loki laughs slightly before pulling his hand back. “I really need to thank you for doing this,” he makes a motion towards his kids, “how about I take you to dinner?” Urgh, that sounds like a horrible idea. Victor nods politely however; best thing that could happen is he gets sex from a sexy single father. “Great, so I actually don’t have my car with me, so-“

“I’ll pick you up, you have my number so just text me the address,” what is wrong with him? Victor has to stop offering to do things for people.

“Sounds good. Tomorrow at 7?” Hopefully this doesn't turn into a thing. Victor's not sure he can deal with children every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this AU when I thought of it but I never got round to writing it all. The backstory is completely fleshed out, I just never ended up writing what came after this. Maybe when I get more motivated. 
> 
> Either way, I enjoyed reading this after finding it again, so I hope you did too.


End file.
